Extracurricular Pursuits
by Penn O'Hara
Summary: The aftermath of their games. Time to pay the piper and get on with serious business. This one is for bammi, blucougar and the unattainable Allyson, whose review blew me away!
1. Chapter 1

_**And how exactly do our Daring Detectives pretend nothing has changed? I'm going to assume they are all professional enough to do their job without emotions getting in the way (for now) but how do they hide it from friends and co-workers? Logan'Barek. Bobby'Alex.**_

**oOo**

**"Extracurricular Pursuits"**

_**Copyright 2006 Penn O'Hara**_

_**T**_

_**Usual disclaimers apply.**_

_**Timeline: After "A Shift of Axis". **_

_**A/N: At the request of a Barek fan, I've tried to put a wealth of character into Carolyn Barek. Some may say I've overdone it, but it was a challenge to turn her more 3D before she departs. Some Goren fans can't believe the Logan they see in LandO:CI could be the Logan that I like to write. But, if you've watched every Logan episode since LandO's inception, as I have, you would have seen the boyish Logan surface every now and then when the occasion warrants or permits it. It is that Logan that I know exists and that I allow to surface when he's not being abrasive and gruff.**_

**oOo**

**"You gonna eat that fried onion?" Mike asked Carolyn, checking her plate.**

**Carolyn put down her coffee cup and looked round the restaurant for the waitress, wanting a refill. She spied four other detectives from their division sitting in the bar section and lifted a hand in greeting, but couldn't see the waitress anywhere.**

**"No, and neither are you." She batted Mike's hand out of the way as he made a swipe for the leftovers from her steak burger.**

**Far from looking chastened, Mike gave her a look that belonged behind closed doors and between damp sheets. Carolyn's heart skipped.**

**"Have I told you yet, I like that new blouse you're wearing?" he asked. "It's different from those pullover thingies you usually wear." **

**Carolyn preened a little, gratified he'd noticed. She'd bought it recently, while feeling feminine and happy with her world with Mike in it. "Flattery is going to get you nowhere," she said, realizing it was a lie as soon as she said it. More often than she cared to admit, he got his way with her through persistence.**

**"Since when?" His dark brows artfully framed his surprise. "Now, why aren't I getting your onion?"**

**"If I'm going to sleep with you all night–"**

**She broke off as Michelle materialized at her elbow.**

**"More coffee, Detective?"**

**Carolyn gave a start, cursing the waitress' bad timing."Yes, thanks." She held up her cup, watching Michelle's face carefully for any sign that she had overhead. Waitresses in this bar were notorious gossip-mongers and Michelle was no exception. Half of One PP patronized this eatery because it was close, cheap, licensed and the food was damned good, but they had to keep their mouths shut.**

**Michelle's face was bland. In fact, she looked exhausted, run off her feet by the crowd tonight. She poured the coffee and moved on without any outward sign that she had picked up juicy gossip. Carolyn continued to watch her as she threaded her way through the patrons, stopping only to pour coffee. No one engaged her in conversation and she didn't offer any.**

**"Hey!" Mike swiped his hand up and down in front of her face. "You listenin' to me?"**

**Swinging her gaze back to him, Carolyn smiled. Smiled because she couldn't help herself, because he was good to look at, and because he had his head cocked on the side with the look of an eager kid hoping for a treat.**

**"Yeah, sure, Mike. What'd you say?"**

**"I want you to stay at my place tonight," he said. "We always go to yours."**

**Carolyn's eyes widened. "Do I want to see your apartment, Mike?" she asked. "Is it safe? Are there any hazards I should know about first?"**

**Mike flattened his hand against his chest in mock hurt. "Hey, I've got a cleaning woman who comes every Monday and I'm hardly ever there!" He leaned forward, eyes glittering, smiling wickedly. "She even changes the sheets."**

**"Thank the lord for cleaning ladies!" **

**"How 'bout it then?"**

**Carolyn tipped her head to the side to consider his request. There was no reason why she shouldn't, except that she liked her apartment; she liked being in it, and she liked seeing Mike in it. Her heavy, well-worn, well-loved antiques suited a big man.**

**"You got a jock's bed?"**

**Mike's jaw dropped, then a grin spread as he recognized the joke. "Um… define a jock's bed."**

**Lifting her elbows to the table, Carolyn rested her chin on linked fingers. "Water bed, black satin sheets, mirror on the ceiling, loud music,_ red_ table lamps…"**

**He leaned back in his seat, shaking his head. "Well, there ya go darlin', you're gonna be pleasantly surprised."**

**Carolyn caught her breath, expectation making her pulse quicken. "You realize you've still got a few 'surfaces' left untried at my place…"**

**Mike leaned forward again, his hands on the table, unconsciously playing with the ring on his finger, a habit of his that he did more times than Carolyn could count. A light sweat breaking out on her skin, she was mesmerized by the molten message in his half-closed eyes. **

**"Maybe, but they're still on my list," he promised. "And just imagine what I can do in… familiar territory."**

**Carolyn's heart lurched. "Let's go," she breathed.**

**Their dash for the door was thwarted by Pirelli hailing them as they passed the group of detectives near the bar. **

**"Hey, Logan! Aren't you joining us tonight?" Pirelli asked.**

**"Just seeing Barek safely home," Mike said, heading past them.**

**"You been doin' that a lot lately," Pirelli whined. "And you don't bother coming back. What's up?"**

**"We'd love to join you," Carolyn said quickly, stopping Mike with a hand on his arm. "C'mon, Mike. I feel like a drink myself. You don't mind if I join you, do you, Pirelli?"**

**"Nah, 'course not! More the merrier!" **

**Carolyn felt Mike tense under her fingers. "You sure, Barek?" he asked. "You said you wanted–"**

**"I could do with a couple of wines. They'll limber me up," she said, then laughed at his shocked expression.**

**Pirelli hooked a chair from the table behind him and slotted it beside the empty at theirs.**

**Taking the chair closest to Pirelli, Carolyn thanked the Detective, noting the man was already on his way to being inebriated and she hoped he wasn't on duty tomorrow. His tie and jacket was off, his round face perspiring and rounder stomach protruding over a too-tight belt and trousers.**

**Carolyn hadn't wanted to join him and the others, but she also didn't want them to come up with the correct reason why Mike was changing his after-work habits. She nodded at Watkins and Yung as they signaled for the waiter to take another order, and smiled at Mason before she realized the other woman was watching Mike with open calculation. **

_**Tracy Mason and Mike?**_** Carolyn's eyes narrowed. Mike hadn't said anything, but it was possible they were involved at some stage. Carolyn knew the man was no saint and accepted that, but while she was with him, she was going to do her damnedest to see that he didn't stray. Especially with athletic out-going blondes like Mason.**

**Moving her chair closer to Mike, Carolyn half turned away from him, so that her hip butted his thigh. Outwardly, she looked like she was giving Pirelli her full attention, while under the table, she was maintaining intimate contact with Logan.**

**"Yeah, Mike," Tracy said, her eyes accusing and mouth turned down, "I haven't seen much of you lately. Where ya been hiding?" **

**Carolyn was now sure of their past involvement. Tracy really wanted to say, _Who've you been sleeping with instead?_ **

**"Uh, around." Mike shrugged, his voice quiet and non-committal. He turned to Carolyn as their waiter approached. "What're you drinking?" **

**"House red, thanks," she said, something unfamiliar and uncomfortable crawling in her stomach. Tracy Mason was 'competition' and Carolyn had this urge to stake her own claim, with no idea how to do it without alerting the others to Mike's and her relationship. **

**Listening to the others' conversations as they flowed around her, Carolyn sized up her potential rival. An inner devil prompting her, she finally zeroed in. "You seein' anyone, Tracy?" she asked, girl-to-girl. **

**Tracy looked from Carolyn to Mike back to Carolyn again. She looked confused by the conversation-opener but answered anyway. "Uh, no, not really. I thought–"**

**"I know," Carolyn commiserated. "That's the nature of our job, isn't it? We get to live in the pockets of our male partners all day and then have to go home to an empty bed. It's criminal. Back to front, even." She shook her head, accepting the glass of red from Tony, making a point of leaning into Mike as she did, pushing her breast against his arm before he collected his own froth-topped beer from the drink tray. **

**"But imagine the alternative," Carolyn said, unable to put a brake on her mouth. "Taking someone else's partner home to your bed. Twisted, eh? Ever had the urge to do that, Tracy?"**

**Mike lost it. Choking on his beer, he sprayed it into the center of their table. Watkins wore some of the liquid and whined at Mike while Yung laughed uproariously. Tracy wouldn't meet Carolyn's eye, confirming her suspicions. **

**"Hey, Mason, I'm game if you are!" Pirelli laughed.**

**Mike's hand grabbed Carolyn's knee, warning her off the subject. She felt like a bitch. She shouldn't have done it, yet her involvement with Mike had become important to her, so soon, so quickly that she was feeling proprietary.**

**"Don't even think about it, Pirelli." Mason stood, pushing back her chair. "I'll see you guys tomorrow," she said, then left them to walk out of the restaurant.**

**"What I'd say?" Pirelli asked in confusion. "Shit. Some people are touchy."**

**"Must be her time of the month," Watkins suggested, downing his beer.**

**"Nah, that was last week," Yung offered.**

**Pirelli's mouth dropped open. "How'd ya know that?"**

**"I ride with her every day." Yung scooped a handful of nuts from the bowl on the table and popped them into his mouth. "'Course I know the cycle. You can read the signs."**

**"Is that right?" Carolyn asked, her hand slipping below the table and finding Mike's thigh, but what started out as a gesture of apology for her earlier behavior turned into a need to explore more. She tipped her head toward him. "You know my cycle, Logan, by any chance?"**

**Mike wouldn't look at her, but she watched him take a nervous swig of his beer before she put out her other hand to take his glass.**

**"Let me taste your beer," she said. "In case I want one of those next." She put her lips where his had been, looking at him over the rim of the glass as she slid her hand further up his thigh. "Well, Mike," she asked, capturing his gaze and letting her eyes convey her rising awareness of him. "You know my cycle?"**

**"Yeah," he mumbled, unable to look away. "It's no cosmic mystery. You're due again next week."**

**That floored her and she didn't know whether to be annoyed or amused, so she opted for returning the favor and throwing him off kilter. Putting down his glass, she closed her palm over his groin.**

**"Holy Mother of–!" Mike gasped.**

**"_Geezus!" _Carolyn finished for him, shocked by Mike's huge hard-on. She hadn't expected him to be so hot to trot.**

**"Hey! What're you two getting religious about?" Pirelli asked, rocking forward to peer at them.**

**"Nothing," Mike choked, grabbing Carolyn's hand and putting it back in her own lap.**

**Carolyn took a deep drink of her wine, more disturbed that she cared to admit. Yung and Watkins were watching them closely now and she took another swig of wine while she searched for something to break the silence. **

**An idea forming, she turned to Yung. "So, what do you and Mason talk about? When you're on a stake-out…"**

**"Gee, I dunno," Yung said slowly. "She likes to hear about my kids. What they're up to. They grow up so fast and they're so damned cute–"**

**"Does she talk about herself?" Carolyn interrupted, more interested in knowing what Mason had to share. "You know, who she's seeing."**

**"Barek…" Mike warned.**

**"Yeah, she asks my advice on guys sometimes," Yung said. "Get the male point of view an' that."**

**"Anyone serious?"**

**Mike's hand was back on her knee, tightening painfully, but it wasn't enough to stop the devil driving her.**

**"Well, there was this one guy a while ago," Yung supplied. "She thought she might like to get serious but she was pretty cagey about it. I don't know what became of him though."**

**"What was the problem?" Carolyn took a quick breath as Mike's hand slid up the inside of her trousered leg. Abandoning his warnings, he was going for revenge. Her heart dashed against her ribs but she fixed her gaze on Yung, concentrating on his answer.**

**"No problem. She was interested in how I make it work with Beth, seeing as how we're both on the Force. I figured he was a cop too, but she wouldn't say much."**

**"No idea who he–?" Mike's finger slid between her legs and Carolyn bit down on a hiss, abandoning the question.**

**"You've finished your drink, Barek." Mike leaned toward her. "Let's go."**

**"But I want another–" Carolyn held her empty up to attract Tony's attention.**

**"No. You don't." He slapped her glass onto the table and pushed back his chair, grabbing her by the arm to coax her to her feet. **

**"See ya, fellas," Carolyn said as Mike half-dragged her out of the restaurant. **

**She stood outside, legs like jelly, heart hammering, her brain mush from the emotions Mike's hand had fired. Pointing her toward the Precinct where her car was garaged, Mike strode out pulling her along with him.**

**"That was some fishing expedition you went on, Barek," he said, his voice harsh. Dropping her arm, he swung his head toward her, mouth twisted. "What was the point?"**

**"Why didn't you tell me about Tracy?"**

**"Why did I have to? It was over ages ago."**

**"I worked that out for myself, but…" She gave him a quick glance, contrite for baiting him. "Okay, I guess there was no need to bring her up, but is there anyone else I work with that has, er, known you better?"**

**"If there is, I'll be sure to steer you away from them!" Mike snapped. "Why were we there anyway? I thought we were leaving."**

**Carolyn bit her lip, wanting to drag him somewhere and smooth his ruffled feathers and then rub herself all over him. Instead, she concentrated on walking, dodging other pedestrians and keeping close to Mike. **

**"We were," she said, "but when Pirelli called you over, I was worried… well, if you change your habits dramatically, the guys are going to wonder why."**

**"And they're not going to wonder why you're taking shots at Tracy Mason? Or asking about her love life?"**

**"I'm sorry about that, Mike." Carolyn bit her lip, genuinely ashamed of herself. "I feel really bad. I don't know what came over me. Let's go apologize to her."**

**"You stay away from her, Barek. You're not thinking straight. Surely one glass of red wine–" He squinted at her in the glow of the New York lights as he continued to stride ahead.**

**Carolyn shook her head, giving up on rationalizing her behavior. "That's because I'm thinking hot, hard and throbbing," she purred, leaning into him before pulling apart again. **

**Mike's step faltered. Looking ahead, he sped up, seizing her arm and pulling her along with him.**

**When he reached the stairs to a downstairs apartment, he half-carried her down into its shadows and pushed her against the inner wall.**

**Carolyn gasped and then was filled with the feel and taste of Mike as he thrust his mouth onto hers and pressed into her. She gripped his head, holding him closer and returned his erotic assault with a frantic passion that had nothing to do with the red wine she drank. The hardness of his body throbbed against her and she broke off the kiss to take a gulp of air. **

**"_Shit_, Mike, are you permanently aroused or what?" **

**He pulled away, shoulders heaving. "Honest to God, Carolyn, we need a room." He grabbed her wrists from around his neck and dragged her back up onto the street, heading for the Precinct garage. **

**"Okay, but if we're taking the car, you're driving," she laughed, trying to keep up with his bruising pace.**

**"Why?" He stopped suddenly and she ran into him, sobering as he held her steady.**

**Carolyn slowly looked down the length of him, her lips curving slightly, and then back up to meet his suspicious gaze. "You'll find out," she promised softly.**

**oOo**

**Gazing at the top of Bobby's head, Alex clamped down on the urge to run her fingers through his soft curls. She closed the book she had been trying to read, and gazed round the library instead, not only amazed it was still open, but that there were still people in here.**

_**Besides**_** Bobby.**

**Alex had agreed to come here with him only because he had let her choose the restaurant for their dinner. She'd even gone as far as ascertaining he'd never been there before so that she wouldn't have to again compete with fawning waitresses. **

**And it had been wonderful. Bobby was attentive, ordering the establishment's best Chardonnay and refilling her wine glass solicitously; even dancing with her before treating her to a mouth-watering dessert. So, mellowed by white wine and excellent company, Alex had agreed, out of curiosity, to call into the library to see exactly where he spent so much of his free time.**

**Despite the librarian warmly greeting Bobby as they walked past the lending counter, they had been left alone to browse toward the rear of the building. Choosing a Tom Clancy novel, Alex joined Bobby already seated at the table, half way into his first chapter.**

**But now, Alex was feeling restless, and Bobby didn't look even close to leaving, engrossed in his second thin hardback.**

**A book couldn't sustain her when the lure of Bobby was right across the table from her. Pushing her chair back, she rounded the table and sat in the seat beside him instead. Pretending to check out the book he was reading, she leaned against his arm, her body softening into him at the physical contact. Watching his profile, she appreciated his firm lips curved in concentration, rounded cheekbones, and his lively eyes skimming down the center of the book. He was speed-reading, his eyes tracking phrases either side of a central point, reading blocks of text rather than individual words. Alex had always wanted to be able to do that.**

**Still restless, Alex put her head against his shoulder, taking pleasure in the strength beneath her cheek. **

**Bobby's left hand came out to turn the page and Alex watched it hesitate, grab, then gently flip the page, hovering over the corner. Before he could withdraw his hand, she placed hers gently over it, squeezed and then began to stroke it, thrilling to the chance to touch him this way in public.**

**His head turning at her touch, he gave her a small smile that had her heart skittering against her ribs, then went back to the new page. Still holding his hand, Alex nestled in closer, reaching up to turn her face into his neck to lip his skin. The remnant of this morning's aftershave combined with his own unique scent teased her nose, its musk and the faint salty taste of his skin creating a raw ache within her.**

**"We're in a public place here, Alex," he murmured, tipping his head.**

**"I know. But these people don't know us." She frowned, remembering how familiar the librarian had been. "Well, me anyway. Even if they know you're a detective, you're allowed to have a social life."**

**Bobby turned back to his book. "You don't think…I have an image to uphold?"**

**"I think you're allowed a little public display of affection. The people we work with aren't likely to be here."**

**He raised his eyes and scanned the immediate area. "True."**

**"Besides, I'm feeling… mellow." _Make that, extremely horny._**

**"You mean, bored," he said, not unkindly.**

_**If he only knew. **_**"You finish up there. I'm okay." She peered back at the book. "What're you reading, anyway?"**

**He half-closed the book to show her the cover. _Making Relationships at Work, Work. _**

**Alex laughed. "Tell me how it ends."**

**"I will."**

**She pressed her face into his neck again and lightly trailed her tongue upward to the shell of his ear. Passing over it, she breathed into him, rewarded by the tremor that rippled through his body. But what started as a teasing desire to get under his skin, was disturbing her more than she expected.**

**From the corner of her eye, Alex saw him grip the book harder than he needed to. She smiled before repeating her foray into his ear. "Ever read the _Kama Sutra_?" she asked, teething his earlobe.**

**"Anc…ancient or modern version?" His voice was far from steady.**

**"Er, uh, either."**

**"Hmmm."**

**Alex took that for an affirmative. "Really?" She rolled the tip of her tongue around his lobe.**

**He shifted on his chair. "R…really."**

**"How many times?" Alex wrapped her arms around his waist, and panted lightly into his ear. Tormenting him like this gave her a sense of power that was heady and addictive.**

**"Once." **

**"Oh."**

**"And… memorized them."**

**Alex gasped. "You can do that?"**

**"With a photographic memory? Yeah…yeah, I can do that."**

**"Ohhh. Ever tried any of the positions," she asked, her tone casual despite her nerves firing with eagerness.**

**His body went still, the muscles tensing under her touch.**

**"A few."**

**"Really?"**

**"Yeah, really."**

**"Wanna try one now?" she asked hopefully.**

**Bobby's lips pursed and he turned to look at her, his eyes burning with a brilliance that stole her breath.**

**Shutting the book, he stood up and held out his hand.**

**Alex' jaw dropped. She meant it only as a joke, but somehow she had annoyed him and he was taking her home. She bit her lip as she put her hand in his, her chest tightening with disappointment.**

**Guiding her past the rows of bookshelves to the rear of the ground floor and not the entrance as she expected, Bobby took her down a small hallway to a door marked, "STAFF ONLY".**

**Alex' eyes widened as he pulled a set of keys from his pocket, inserted one in the lock and turned it. He stepped back to allow her through and, before shutting the door behind them, deliberately broke the key off in the lock.**

**"Can you do that?" Alex asked, not quite believing what she'd witnessed.**

**Bobby looked at her in surprise. "I just did. But if you mean, should I?" His lips lifted in a small smile. "Definitely not."**

**Looking around the room, Alex' fears that it was a bathroom were unfounded. It was a staff lounge complete with kitchenette, dining table and chairs and a magazine table positioned against the back wall.**

**"How did you get a key?" she asked.**

**"I'm well enough known here to be granted…certain privileges."**

**Alex looked at the closed door, her stomach knotting with anticipation. "How do we get out?"**

**"It's a one way lock." He demonstrated by turning the handle and opening the door easily before shutting it again. "Satisfied?"**

**Nodding, she wondered what he had in mind. "Um, what now?"**

**Bobby took off his coat and folded it into a foot square then positioned it at the top of the table as if it were a pillow. **

**Alex eyed the table, her tongue touching her lips. "Are we going to use that?"**

**"Eventually." Bobby took off his tie, stuffed it in his trousers and then started unbuttoning his shirt, beginning at the cuffs. Alex watched, mesmerized, as he peeled the shirt back from his chest, then slid it off his shoulders. Folding the shirt neatly, he placed it three quarters down the length of the table. If her head was pillowed by Bobby's coat, then his shirt would be just about where her hips would be…**

**Alex' heart raced.**

**Walking over to the fridge, Bobby opened it and hunkered down to peer inside. Pulling out a tub of yogurt, he examined the label and said, "Passionfruit. Hmmm. My favorite." Reaching inside again, he grunted in satisfaction. "This is better. Natural. Won't interfere with your own unique flavor."**

**Alex swallowed hard.**

**Giving the freezer lid a slight tug, Bobby pulled out a small tray of ice cubes, twisted the tray and popped the cubes into a glass sitting on the sink beside the fridge. Considerately filling the tray again, he replaced it in the freezer, the suspense of his deliberate and systematic movements stretching Alex' nerves taut. **

**"That'll do for starters," Bobby said, turning back to her.**

**"Are ice cubes really in–?" She pressed her lips together to prevent her panting in front of him.**

**"That's just my little addition." **

**"Are we going to–?" **

**"You don't appreciate me being… spontaneous?" he asked, his brows knitted in confusion. "I thought–"**

**"I was…I think I was joking…"**

**"And now?"**

**"Um, I'm not sure…" **

**Bobby stood legs apart, chest bare, one hand supporting his elbow, the other stroking his chin as he eyed her. Alex' eyes flicked up and down his body and she knew then she would do anything he asked of her.**

**"One more thing, I think," he said, turning back to the sink, and started opening and closing the cupboards. Alex brazenly watched the play of muscles rippling under his skin as he moved. He finally found what he was looking for. A small jar of honey. Placing it beside the yogurt, he unhooked his belt and laid it flat on the table near his folded coat.**

**"How did you know they had honey?" Alex began, shifting on her feet, throat dry. **

**"I didn't. I was merely hoping. Librarians _usually_ don't disappoint me." He walked toward her, holding out a hand. "Shall we get started?" **

**Eyes heavy, Bobby's smile was a decadent lift of his lips. "Position one…"**

**oOo**

_**tbc…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**"Extracurricular Pursuits"**

_**Copyright 2006 Penn O'Hara**_

_**M**_

_**Usual disclaimers apply.**_

_**Chapter Two**_

**As Logan guided her car up the winding ramp of the One PP garage, Carolyn relaxed down into the seat and eyed him appreciatively, watching his hands clench to turn the steering wheel and his fingers release as it slid back again. She recalled how capable those clever fingers were and thought it a waste to have them so mundanely engaged.**

**"No point with the low profile," Logan said, poised at the garage entrance and watching for a break in the traffic, "this is _your_ car and _I'm_ drivin' it. If people are going to wonder, they're going to wonder."**

**"Just drive, Logan," Carolyn ordered, smiling. He really had no idea what she planned.**

**Looking out the passenger window as they nosed into the traffic, she slid lower until all she could see were the high-rises soaring above the New York nightlight brilliance. Stealing a hand across the seat, she casually grasped Mike's leg, smoothing her palm against his inner thigh. Her hand tingled from the contact with fiber-smooth material warmed by firm flesh. Doing a little dance with her fingers, she followed the lure of his heat and stole her way up to his groin. The taut stretch of his trousers as they molded his thighs filled Carolyn with delicious longing.**

**"Carolyn," Mike growled. "What are you up to?"**

**Carolyn continued to watch the skyline with fake interest, as, with another little skip of her fingers, she rested her hand against the tight bulge in his pants, marveling again how well he filled her palm.**

**"Carolyn…" **

**Her heart hammering, she ignored him, giving a gentle squeeze that had him growing under her fingers. She smiled with delight. **

_**He was so easy.**_

**"Behave, Barek! I'm trying to concentrate here."**

_**Yeah, but you're not exactly pushing me away.**_

**Her breath shortening at what started out as a tease to Mike, Carolyn was driving herself crazy as well. The playing was fun but already she wanted more. Holding herself back with difficulty, she continued to caress him, her nerves singing, anticipating the power and thrust of him. **

**"You wait 'til we stop at a red light," he promised, but she was unsure whether he meant he would put a stop to her play or exact some kind of revenge.**

**She turned her head to eye his lap with evil intent. With a deft capture and pull, his zipper was down and her fingers dived in.**

**_"Shit!"_ The car swerved, Logan reefing the wheel back to narrowly miss clipping the corner of the car in the next lane.**

**Carolyn admired his skill in preventing the fender bender, before resuming her campaign. Using his redirected concentration to her advantage, she swooped on his belt and released it before he could stop her.**

**"Carolyn, enough!" he said, trying to sound commanding, but she guessed he was caving. "Stop this. We're gonna have an accident."**

**She had no intention of stopping. Instead, she pushed his shirt out of the way and slid her hand under his boxers, shivering at the feel of his raw potency. Encouraged by Mike's instinctive hiss and failure to physically stop her, she laid her head back on the passenger seat and watched her hand alternately stroke and squeeze him.**

**_"Why are you doing this?"_ he gritted, resolve weakening in his voice.**

**A silly question she had no intention of answering. Instead, she rolled her thumb gently over his tip, feeling the succulence there. She licked her lips, finding it hard to breathe, her heart close to bursting out of her chest. With her gaze greedily fixed on the sheer size of him, she could no longer resist. **

**"God, Mike…!A girl's gotta have her lollipop!"**

**She slid further down the seat and dived for his lap and felt the warm velvet of him against her cheek before her lips found their mark. Closing over him, she inhaled deeply and relaxed into him with a satisfied sigh. **

**"_Fuck! Carolyn!_" **

**The car swerved sharply, but not enough to dislodge Carolyn, who only hung on more firmly, pulling him deliciously through her lips.**

**"_Christ!_" **

**The car bucked again, this time in the other direction as Mike fought to keep the wheels straight on the road but Carolyn was oblivious to any danger, too hormone-driven to care. Besides, she'd been a passenger with him enough times to trust his ability even under the most _extenuating_ circumstances. The car careened crazily then righted itself, Mike cursing as he alternately worked the gas pedal and wheel for control.**

**The single rev of a siren from behind shattered Carolyn's passionate frenzy. **

**"_Shit!_" Mike's legs worked at both pedals this time and Carolyn felt the car pull into the curb. She reluctantly pushed herself up from his lap and looked behind. An unmarked cop car had its portable light flashing on the dash, demanding their halt.**

**"Shit!" She echoed Mike as she scrabbled to regain her seat.**

**Logan secured the handbrake and killed the engine, then tucked in his shirt and pulled up his zipper. His fumbling at his belt had Carolyn leaning over to help but he pushed her hands away, anxiously watching the rear vision mirror.**

**"Your hands anywhere near me at this particular moment is not helping," he gritted, as his eyes again flicked to the rear mirror. "Oh, shit, it's Deakins," he said.**

**Carolyn gasped. "He must have left soon after us." Looking straight ahead, she fought to bring her breathing under control then turned her head coolly to meet their Captain's look of surprise as he leaned down on the sill of the driver's door and shot his torchlight into the interior. **

**"Logan? Barek?" Deakins pulled back and looked up and down the length of the car. "This is your car, isn't it, Barek?"**

**Carolyn nodded, forcing herself to answer calmly. "Is there a problem?"**

**Frowning, Deakins looked at Logan. "That was damned unsafe driving, Mike. What happened?"**

**"The, er, wheels just locked up. I, er, thought I had a blow-out but there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with it now."**

**Deakins frown became a crease of confusion. "When I was behind you, I only saw one person in the cabin."**

**Carolyn swallowed with difficulty, licking suddenly dry lips as she searched for an explanation. "I, um, was looking for a contact lens I dropped. Didn't, ah, manage to find it though."**

**"I'm not surprised." Deakins flicked a look up at the roof of the cabin. "You didn't even turn on the interior light." He frowned again. "I thought you tested twenty-twenty vision in your last physical."**

**"It's, um, a color-change lens."**

**Swinging the torchlight briefly into her face, he looked skeptical. "Color change? To what? Brown to brown?"**

**Carolyn fixed her eyes straight ahead, adamantly adhering to her story.**

**"We'll… ah… you'll find it in the daylight tomorrow," Logan said with forced gravity. **

**Zeroing in on Mike, Deakins abandoned that line of questioning. "I don't have to get you to walk a line, do I, Logan?"**

**"No, Captain." Mike cast a killing look at Carolyn who bit back a smile.**

**"Good, but to be on the safe side." He shifted his attention back to Carolyn. "You been drinking, Barek?"**

**"One class of wine, that's all."**

**Deakins brows shot up, but he nodded. "Then you drive, Barek, and get Logan straight home."**

**Carolyn swapped glances with Mike. His startled look had her swallowing the laugh that threatened to erupt.**

**Stepping back, Deakins watched their change-over, thankfully missing the reason why Logan buttoned his coat before stepping out of the vehicle. **

**Closing the driver's door on Carolyn, the Captain glanced at Mike through the window, giving him a weighted look before turning his suspicion on Barek. "Straight home," he said.**

**"Yessir," Carolyn nodded, putting the car into gear.**

**Waiting her turn to enter the vehicle stream, she watched Deakins get back into his vehicle and wait with them.**

**"That was embarrassing," Logan grumbled.**

**"Only because you got caught."**

**"_I_ got caught? I wasn't the one performing public acts of indecency!" He shifted nervously on the seat. "We haven't fooled him."**

**Carolyn watched as their Captain tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, glancing behind occasionally to search for a traffic break. **

**"He might be wondering, but he won't make any judgments," she said with conviction. "Not without talking to us first."**

**"You're gonna pay for this," Mike promised.**

**She tossed him a quick look before focusing back on the rear vision mirror. "Oh Mike, I sincerely hope so," she laughed.**

**"Shit! What's got into you?"**

**Judging an upcoming gap with precision, she planted her foot on the gas and the car leapt into the traffic, leaving Deakins behind. Checking her mirrors, she guessed he would be stuck there for a while before a window materialized for him.**

**Settling back into her seat, she smiled kindly at Mike's bad humor. **

**"What's got into me?" she asked, her voice ringing with merriment. "Mikey! _You_ have, honey. All…how many inches?…of you." She grinned saucily at him. "You going to condemn me for not getting enough? Maybe you better put out more." She laughed at his shocked expression. **

**"You are definitely gonna pay." **

**She laughed again, wondering what he had in mind.**

**Mike's hand flashed across her lap and the bottom button of her blouse popped. His hand was back in his lap before she could protest.**

**Darting a look of suspicion at him, Carolyn concentrated ahead, recognizing the turn that would take them in the direction of his apartment. She already knew he had experienced hands but didn't realize the full extent of their speed.**

**His hand moved again, but when the second button popped, she felt the brush of his fingers linger on her skin before returning to his side of the car. Pretending she was unaffected, she looked for their next turn-off.**

**The third button was released and Mike's palm wrapped itself around her waist in a caress before retreating. Carolyn's breathing shallowed as she recognized his game. She had only two buttons left before her blouse would fall open. Hastily looking in the rear vision, her shoulders dropped in relief at the absence of their Captain's vehicle.**

**"You're lucky Deakins isn't still following," she said.**

**"No, _you're_ lucky."**

**Although she had never been in Mike's apartment, she had waited for him from outside it a couple of times and from what she remembered, they were only about two minutes away from it now, but that gave him ample time to release the last two buttons and do some serious teasing.**

**"We're nearly there. You haven't got much time left to shock me," she taunted him.**

**"I don't _need_ much time."**

**His hand was on the second-last one and she batted it away but not before he succeeded in releasing the button. Her midriff was exposed and Mike's hand came back to smooth itself across her ribcage, warm and firm, fingers fluttering against the base of her breasts.**

**Carolyn's breath caught and her toes flexed on the gas pedal, inadvertently gunning the engine. They shot forward before she lifted her foot into a legal cruise again.**

**"No speeding, Barek," Mike warned. "Wouldn't want to get booked. Your explanation for exceeding the speed limit won't go over well in court."**

**Gritting her teeth, Carolyn doggedly watched the road. She would let him have his revenge but not give him the satisfaction of seeing it affect her.**

**The last button went and his hand closed over a breast, his warmth searing through the minimal lace of her bra. Her eyes narrowed as she forced down her instinctive moan at the contact. She congratulated herself on her willpower as his finger probed inside the lace and explored the mound of her breast, but when a second finger joined the first and tweaked gently on her nipple, she couldn't stop the gasp of raw pleasure.**

**Looking straight ahead, she gripped both hands on the steering wheel, her knuckles white as Mike's head moved at the same time as his fingers slid her bra strap off her shoulder. Warm lips enclosed her breast, gentle teeth pressed into her nipple, then sucked strongly and Carolyn moaned out loud. **

**Frantically looking for the final turn into Mike's avenue, she panted through the ripples of pleasure his mouth was wreaking on her breast. She could have pushed him away, she could bar her body with an arm, but she did neither of those things, enjoying the sensations he evoked too much.**

**Making that last turn into the street, she quickly found his apartment building and coasted her car down the ramp into the underground garage, desperately trying to focus through a silver haze of pleasure. **

**There were no parking vacancies so she parked across the fenders of Mike's own car and his neighbor's, not caring he couldn't get his door open and switched off the motor. **

**Mike quickly flipped off her seatbelt and pushed the other bra strap from her shoulder. Her breasts exposed, Carolyn strained to welcome his descending mouth. He suckled on each one in turn, causing her to pant and squirm on the seat as she ran her fingers through his hair, shamelessly encouraging him.**

**"I can't get out, Carolyn," he said, his mouth full. "I gotta go over you." **

**He pushed open the driver's door and coaxed her down, rather than out, his body lying over hers, and drove into her mouth with a searing kiss. Her head fell back, her back arched over the driver's seat, supported by Mike's hands and arms. He drugged her mouth with his kisses, then slid off her lips, his day's growth grazing her throat before he latched onto a thrusting breast, teething it while guttural moans rippled out of her. **

**Mike couldn't be comfortable with the car's console under him, and Carolyn wasn't either, but she didn't care, the discomfort strangely erotic.**

**A hand was on her trousers, releasing the clasp and pulling down the zipper.**

**"You're kidding me," she gasped. "You can't. Not here. Not at this angle–"**

**"Just watch me," he said.**

**oOo**

**Keeping her eyes closed at Bobby's insistence, Alex' other senses heightened to capture the sounds and smells that eddied around and broke over her. Bobby's voice, melodic as he murmured lilting sentences in a language she didn't understand. The scorching brand of his mouth as it blazed a path from her wrists, up the tender flesh of her inner arm, the underside of a breast, down to the hollow of her navel.**

**"Bobby…" she whispered, unable to say more.**

**His lips returned to hers, feathering them tenderly before leaving again, his cheek brushing her chin. Alex inhaled the woody spice of his Saint Laurents aftershave combined with his own earthiness and a trace of her musk oil now on his skin. His lips were never idle, now exploring the line of her throat, the round softness of her breasts, his unintelligible words pressed against her skin like an erotic imprint.**

**The lethargy in her body made it too easy to take all he offered, her flesh quivering under his mastery. With each whispered foreign phrase, his fingers were drawing her to the brink, holding her suspended, then letting her fall, only to push her to a new limit until she thought she would explode.**

**Alex writhed on the hard surface of the staff lounge tabletop, unable to bear being denied her release any longer. Her hips thrust upward and his fingers were ready for her. She gasped at their skillful entry and he shouted something alien in triumph as he brought her to a shuddering loss of control.**

**Riding her spasms, Alex gripped the edge of the table, willing her heart to slow its frantic race. She opened her eyes to see Bobby's bare torso, flesh taut and smooth, hover near her until her vision was filled with his descending head, his lips briefly warm on hers, sealing her ecstasy.**

**"You…you knew exactly…" Alex struggled to get the words formed and coherent.**

**"I can read you, Alex," he said against her mouth. "I have now…for a long time."**

**She strained to keep him close as his lips left hers, her back arching as he closed over the still sensitized nipple of a breast. Her eyes closed again in bliss as he kissed each one reverently, teasing slightly but mostly treating them like they were a heady wonder to him. Alex nerves tightened again in response, amazingly, so soon.**

**Bobby's head lifted, and he moved away briefly before returning. Her breasts, tingling from the delicious abrasive rub of his stubble, were soothed by a spiral trickle of something cool and wet. Bobby's lips returned, his mouth lapping at her skin, as if searching for, and claiming, every drop. Alex' hips lifted with every stroke of his tongue, her body undulating in perfect harmony with his slow deliberate rhythm.**

**She felt him pause and the cool drizzle returned, this time trickling across the valley of her breasts to the other side before his lips eagerly followed.**

**"Wha…What…?" Alex breathed.**

**"_Yogurt_ _a la_ Alex," he murmured, breaking his tempo of stroke and suck.**

**Alex' chin rose and lowered with an inner beat to match, her lips parting on staccato pants. She heard him utter more exotic murmurings as the cool stream dribbled its way down her stomach and lower. She squirmed as it spread over her heat and when Bobby put his mouth to her navel and followed the moist path downward, Alex tensed with anticipation as his tongue slid slowly and inexorably lower.**

**Alex' heart rocketed with the force of her body's reaction to Bobby's mouth on her. Her nerves merged into hot and steamy licks that radiated from the intense fire he lit within her. Her eyes flickered with hazy images of him bending and straightening, his hot pants of breath on her core, alternating with cool streams of air through his lips and then a savage plunder of his tongue that had her crying out loud.**

**The tightening pleasure coiled within her, centering on the throbbing flesh under Bobby's mouth as he whispered his foreign words of love, inciting within her a broiling cascade of sensations. With no willpower left to her, Alex was shattered by her second release, feeling it explode and splinter as she tossed her head from side to side on Bobby's coat.**

**His scent around her, ripples of pleasure washed over her, unlocking taut muscles and rigid limbs. She panted softly, savoring the total relaxation, amazed by her trust and utter abandonment to Bobby's will and his ability to tap her so perfectly.**

**She heard a gentle clink and turned her head to see the glass of ice cubes sweating on the table beside her. Bobby's fingers delicately selected a cube and Alex watched it slowly approach. **

**She felt a shot of cool to her throat, then down between her breasts, before it slowly slid across. The pleasure-pain of the iceon a nipple had her gasping before it was quickly removed to trace a path to the other. A tantalizing slide around her breast, before the ice was applied and Alex' groan was long and vocal**

**Under Bobby's guidance, the cube slipped off and skimmed a new path down to her navel and lower and Alex' nerves tightened with the expectation of its final destination. **

**Her hips arched as new sensations overcame her, flushes of heat, doused by nerve-tingling cold. A rattle of ice within the glass heralded another delicious attack as a new cube was applied, shocking her inner heatwith its icyease. She groaned again, her hips straining for even more basal contact.**

**Alex' lips parted, her tongue licking their dryness. A soft sound of encouragement from Bobby had her eyes open to see him smiling at her, offering a new block of ice to her lips. He passed it over her mouth, moistly cool and exquisitely smooth. Holding her gaze with his own, Bobby spoke again in that foreign tongue, his whisper starting a new spate of shivers,then placed the ice cube between his own lips, before retreating**

**She felt his cool, wet mouth on her ankle before it embarked on a moist trail up hercalf, behind her bent knee and along her inner thigh, pausing at her juncture, tantalizing her with the last cool drops of melting ice. **

**He plundered her, his mouth pressing cold kisses upon her before sucking her tender flesh between his teeth. Alex bit back a scream, digging her fingers into his back as Bobby's unrelenting rhythm of press and suck pushed her again to the edgetrembling quakes hovering, threatening. **

**An urgent guttural utterance from Bobby had Alex' eyes snapping open in time to see him straighten and his mouth descend toward hers. Her leaden arms lifted to encircle his neck but he caught her wrists in one hand and stretched her arms above her head.**

**Her lips were captured, savored, then raided by his tongue, thrusting in, exploring, and staking his claim. The threatening storm broke, the ecstasy rolling and crashing Alex' sanity to shards of rapture. The mastery of Bobby's kiss was all that was needed to toss her about in blind, bemused passion. Drinking in her gasps, he continued to kiss the breath from her, his mouth lifting only when her tremors calmed.**

**Alex' eyes locked with his, her tongue exploring her lips, relishing his taste upon them. She was on sensory overload and needed to tell him she couldn't take any more, but she didn't have the energy, her body too satiated, her head disengaged from all reasoning.**

**"B…Bo…"**

**Her lips formed his name and got no further. Awed and overwhelmed at what she had unleashed in Bobby, she was destined to be mindlessly tossed on the tide of his expertise.**

**He smiled with his eyes, then kissed her mouth gently, before pressing his lips against her eyelids. **

**He left her again, and Alex' ears strained to hear and interpret his movements. Unable to bear the suspense, her eyes opened just as he dribbled a thin stream of honey onto both breasts and then up her neck. His head lowered and his tongue stroked it from her in a firm, possessive, strong stroke, harder and longer than he had used before, that forced a lengthy moan from her throat and her eyes to close in rapture. Her body arched under the continuous powerful laps of his tongue, Alex feeling like one huge ice-cream cone flavored for Bobby's pleasure and loving it.**

**He leaned into her further and Alex realized with a start that he was not only on the table with her but he was fully naked now, his body suspended above her, tongue repeating its stroke into the hollow of her collarbone, onto the pulse of her throat, the lobe of her ear as he waited, poised, requesting her consent. **

**"Yes, oh yes, Bobby…please…now…!"**

**With no trace of his normal hesitant speech pattern, Bobby translated the ancient erotic words of love against Alex' swollen lips. **

**"_The tool of man buries __itself__within the silken vessel of woman, to cherish her in the sacred act of divine union."_**

**He slid surely and strongly into her and lights exploded behind her eyes…**

**oOo**

_**tbc…**_


	3. Chapter 3

**"Extracurricular Pursuits"**

_**Copyright 2006 Penn O'Hara**_

_**M**_

_**Usual disclaimers apply.**_

**oOo**

**Chapter Three **

**Carolyn wriggled to aid Mike in pushing down her trousers, shivering when she felt his mouth against her skin. His lips pushed at the lace of her underwear, tongue probing. Gasping, Carolyn thrust up her hips to meet his invasion.**

**A squeal of tires on the smooth garage floor pierced the mist of pleasure in her head and Carolyn scrabbled to sit up.**

**"_Son-of-a-bitch_, who..?" Logan cursed.**

**He helped her back onto the seat, zipping her pants and pulling her blouse back over her shoulders. Carolyn's fingers fumbled on the buttons and she prayed she hadn't mismatched the holes.**

**"All the tenants are accounted for," he said, looking round. "There's no empty spaces. Who–? _Shit! _Hell, no!"**

**"What?"**

**"It's Deakins again."**

**"Oh my God, no!" Carolyn hastily ran her fingers through her hair, smoothing out the tangles as best she could. She turned her head to see the nose of Deakins' car butting the back fender of hers. The driver's door was open and their Captain was unfolding himself out of it.**

**Snapping down the visor, Carolyn hastily checked the small mirror there and groaned. She looked terrible. Disheveled, terrified and guilty as hell.**

**"Mike, we're busted," she said pitifully.**

**"Let me do the talking." He was gripping the dashboard, knuckles white, his face looking as worried as Carolyn felt.**

**Knowing Mike like she did, she was _not_ reassured. "We're busted," she said again.**

**A hand was thrust into the cabin. "Barek," Deakins said, "let me help you out of there."**

**Carolyn placed her palm in his because she didn't know how to refuse. His grip was strong and Carolyn was glad for his aid, holding her hand and elbow until her knees were capable of holding her upright.**

**"Logan!" Deakins ordered, and Carolyn mentally added the rest. _Get your ass out of there too!_**

**"I gotta scoot across, Captain," Logan said, peering out of the cabin. "She's parked me in."**

**"Then I suggest you do so immediately."**

**Logan extricated himself from the car with some difficulty, pulling his coat closed and buttoning it. He shoved his hands in his pockets, shifting from one foot to the other.**

**They stood in front of Deakins like two children before a stern father. He eyed each one in turn, his eyes traveling Barek's body with a quick impersonal thoroughness. Carolyn's neck quivered with painful tension. She didn't dare look, but she bet she had her blouse buttoned crookedly. **

**"My office," Deakins clipped. "Tomorrow morning. Early." His cool gaze giving nothing away, he spun on his heel and headed back to his car.**

**Carolyn was frozen to the spot, mentally rewinding the scene, wondering how much he could have seen. In the end, what he saw and what was painfully obvious, didn't really make much difference. They were busted.**

**"Oh, shit," Carolyn murmured, watching Deakins settle into his car.**

**Logan said nothing while Deakins did a three-point turn with another protesting squeal of tires and headed back out of the garage.**

**"So much for you doing all the talking," Carolyn said miserably, watching the car taillights disappear.**

**"Hell, I didn't get a chance! He didn't want an explanation!"**

**"What explanation was there, other than the obvious?" Carolyn rounded on Mike, then, hearing her voice rising unreasonably, banked her panic.**

**"You still coming up?" he asked, leaning against her car, arms crossed.**

**Mouth dropping open, she was amazed by his unconcern. "Under the circumstances, I think not! I need the night to come up with a defense, not get distracted by you." **

**But eyeing his tousled hair and crestfallen face, she almost changed her mind. Leaving him now would mean no holding him in her arms, no mind-blowing sex, no slumbering with him, wrapped in his limbs. **

**"I…I've got to go," she said, feeling wretched. She worried what Deakins would demand they do and she knew she didn't want to give up her new relationship with Mike.**

**She reached up to kiss him on the cheek, but he turned his face into hers, demanding her passion. His mouth moving over hers, he folded her to him, shoulders hunched around her. Carolyn's blood fired, nerves tingling and resolve weakening.**

**"I can make it worth your while," he murmured against her lips. "Come up."**

**"I want to, but–"**

**He kissed her again, and she melted into him.**

**"Damn you–" she said, when she could, and then she was preoccupied again, mating with his tongue, drinking him in, absorbing his strength. She reveled in the glory of being with him and didn't want it to stop.**

**oOo Alex turned her head slowly on Bobby's folded coat and watched him return the washed glass to the cupboard and wipe down the Library's kitchenette counter. He was still shirtless but he'd dressed again in his trousers and as he pushed the heavy chairs back against the wall where they belonged, Alex admired again the smooth undulating flow of the muscles in his back. It seemed she couldn't get enough of admiring his body. Stretching luxuriously, she noted how her loose her body felt with some places not unpleasantly sore. She had no idea how long they had been in the staff lounge, having lost track of time while being tossed from varying heights of passion only to find new ones in another position. When Bobby had finished arranging the chairs with miniscule adjustments, Alex had to smile at his meticulousness as he even wiped down the wall near the door with a wet cloth. She thought if her partner decided to turn to a life of crime, the forensics would have a near impossible task of bringing him to justice. Pushing herself up on an elbow, Alex' eyes followed his prowl around the small room. With a small grunt of triumph, he spied and retrieved her thong from behind a magazine rack. Holding it up by a hooked finger, Bobby raised a brow. "What? You didn't think I wore thongs?" she asked, pouting with mock insult. She held out her hand, but he shook his head, walking toward the end of the table and stretched it between his fingers, waiting. Smiling at this playful side of Bobby, Alex supported herself on bent elbows and offered a pointed foot to him. He slipped the thong over it and her next presented foot, then slowly slid the sliver of lace over her ankles, massaging the arch of her foot as he went. The deep press of his fingers made her foot quiver, tighten and relax each time he repeated the caress as he worked his way over her instep. Thumbs hooked in her thong, he abandoned her feet, dancing his fingers up her shins and over her knees to linger on her thighs. Alex' breath shortened as he made feather-light forays over her shivering flesh, drawing little circles with his fingertips and alternating with massaging squeezes. He made sure he sensitized every inch before finally nestling the lace into place. Throwing her head back, Alex lifted her hips so that he could smooth his palms and the strap under her. Letting her weight fall, Alex discovered Bobby continued to support her. His head lowered slowly as he brought his mouth to the lace and kissed her, his breath hot and moist through the flimsy material. **

**Alex moaned, a sound she had made countless times tonight, unable to prevent the wriggle of her hips as Bobby teethed her through the thong. Minutes before she thought she would never need sexual release again, but now her body was again awakening and straining for him.**

**When Bobby lifted his head, Alex made a small sound of protest, bereft at his withdrawal. He turned and retrieved her bra from the neat little pile of her clothes he'd earlier arranged on the coffee table.**

**Disappointed but resigned, Alex threaded her arms through the offered straps, enjoying the close-up view of his bare chest and bunched muscles. Her mouth parted in a surprised intake of breath as he fumbled at her breasts. The last few hours had proved to her that Bobby Goren was in no way inept in the art of love. Her raised eyes caught the gleam of humor in his.**

**He was deliberately being clumsy, grabbing one last fondle of her breasts before covering them. Alex laughed softly, letting him know she knew his game and approved. He bent to place a lingering kiss on each breast, genuine regret on his face, then secured the clasp behind her.**

**Wondering what was coming next, Alex watched fascinated as he turned away. He selected her trousers and slipped them over her feet. Coaxing her from the table, he helped her slide into them, his hands smoothing themselves over her flesh while he did so. He even took the liberty of cupping her bottom before pulling the material over her and sliding up the zipper. Alex indulged herself in wondering if he were committing to memory the feel of her body to sustain him later.**

**Supporting her with his arms, Bobby gently pushed her back over the table and proceeded to kiss what skin was still available to him. Sucking little kisses on her tender neck, teething nibbles on her collarbone, and leaving wet breathy trails of his tongue across her ribcage.**

**Alex' knees buckled but Bobby held her weight until his mouth had completely traversed her bare skin. Straightening, he finally slipped her long-sleeved tee over her head, smoothing it down with some last tantalizing forays of his fingers.**

**Alex licked moisture from her upper lip, her eyes ensnared by the liquid brown of his. The temperature in the room seemed to have increased twofold and she realized she'd never before experienced erotic flushes while being _dressed_ by a man.**

**"I feel…like I've just had…an orgasm fully clothed," she told him honestly.**

**His mouth turned up in a shy grin. "Then you'd best not tempt me while we're at work. I may accommodate you again."**

**Alex flicked her hair back, not quite believing he was flirting with her, still unused to this side of Bobby. It was new and strange, but she liked it. Working her jaw, she slid her eyes sideways at him as she straightened from the table.**

**"That wasn't accommodation, Bobby." She fanned herself with her hand and retrieved his crushed shirt from the table.**

**Shaking it out, she handed it to him. "That was the all-inclusive package deal."**

**oOo**

_**Finis.**_


End file.
